Laughing at death with love in our hearts
by LadyCerebellum
Summary: When encountering death on more than one occasion, Zim in Dib can't do much else but laugh. but how many times can the two evade death and live to kiss one more time, before one finally has to say goodby? (RP between me and Avagantomos, still on going)


Laughing at death with love in our hearts

Chapter 1

Starring cautiously, Zim continued to poke at the hideous food on his tray, for it had looked like it was about ready to eat his face and crawl off his tray if he wasn't careful...

While in the same moment a certain human Dib, sitting across the cafeteria was watching the irken closely, keeping a glassy stare on him. Rolling his eyes he looks down at his own tray, filled withed mashed baloney, he begins to question it himself. "Ya know Zim, I don't blame you... I really don't..."

Quickly that same irken flips his tray and begins to storm out of the room. "Zim will no longer partake in these, lunch foods, any longer!" He screamed, making his towards the exit, doors slamming open through his rampage.

Hearing the tray crash to the floor, he glances up from his spot in the room. "Zim...?" Curios as to the sudden outburst, Dib then followed Zim to the exit. Though when glancing up and down the hall Zim did not notice the other following him, he then snuck into the bathroom, heading for a stall.

Dib soon followed after the alien, rather curios as of why Zim was sneaking around so much. "Zim! Get out here and tell me what the hell your sneaking around for so much!" The boy shouted as the door closed behind him.

As he begins to pull out a communicator from his PAK, Zim jumps at the shouting coming from the other side of the stall door. "I don't know what you're talking about stupid monkey!"

"Don't play games with me space boy! What are doing in there!" He responded back with a certain bark in his voice.

Those words causing the rather irritated alien to burst out of the stall shouting "How dare you speak like that to an Irken Elite!?" Shoving Dib into the tile wall behind him.

"What the fuck!? What the hell was that for, Zim!?" He yelps. Shoving the other back.

Stumbling backwards, he then glares at Dib. Stepping forward to give the other a another shove even harder "Don't touch me with your filthy human hands!" He screams. Causing Dib to go tumbling backwards hitting the wall and cracking the tile. Sliding down the wall to the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Zim then begins to bend down to help the enemy, but when hearing the ruckus of people outside the wood door, he then panics and hurries out of the boys room back to class, leaving Dib passed out on the bathroom floor for nobody to find...

One hour later the teen having woken up sore from sleeping against the bathroom wall not yet truly waking up yet, looks around his area for clues of where he was.

"huh? Where the fuck am I?" He asks to no one in particular, considering the bathroom was empty of any other people. Realizing he was still in the boys room at school, he then gets up with a groan.

While at this same moment in time a certain little alien was sitting in his desk, tapping his pencil, staring at some random spot on the wall, not really paying attention to Ms. Bitters droning on about doom and gloom. Beginning to get rather bored waiting for the Dib-beast to return.

Making his way the exit, Dib then whispers to himself more than anybody "Zim, you won't get away with that little stunt." Then making his way back to Bitter's class room with a dark rage engulfing his hollow honey colored eyes.

As the Dib then walks into the class Zim glances at him, mouthing "how was your nap?" With a smirk.

Though ignoring his comment, the human simply and calmly continued to his desk, sitting down quietly. But after sitting down, Dib then shoots Zim a glare that if only looks could kill, Zim would have been lying on the floor, begging "please, please, please, don't hurt me no more...!" But Zim simply happily ignored it and sat back in his chair.

But without a moment to spare "Dib! YOU'RE LATE!" Bitter's spat at the young teen sitting a desk away, causing the irken across the room to snicker and chuckle, but causing Dib to tense up.

"I was observing that creepy vampire bunny in the lab room..." He lied through his teeth.

The horridly elder woman glided over to his desk "This is the last time that excuse will work!" She hissed, venom seeming to glide off her tongue. The boy relaxing as she finally left him alone.

Someone else knowing otherwise to his statement, decided to speak up. "So what was this, vampire creature doing?" He said with cocky arrogant tone lacing his voice.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, you ass." He replied with a glare, getting more irritated with each passing second.

"Oh yees... I would Dib. i really would."

"then go observe it yourself!"

Deadpanning, he quickly gathers him self to retort back "Don't be silly Dib-Stink. We all know it doesn't exist." A rather wide smirk slithering its way across his face. "You're insane"

Reclining back into his desk, as if to look relaxed, but in all reality, he was sick of putting up with alien, and was about ready to bash his face in. "I'm not insane... Your just weird..."

"yeah... Zim is kinda weird..." A random girl piped up.

Beginning to get nervous, he starts to stutter a reply "B-but the Dib stalks the outside of the girls bathroom to hunt ghosts!" He jabs a finger towards Dib "that's just creepy!"

As the class mumbles, the human only sighs "that is not true." He replied with a huff. "besides, even if it were true, how would you know that? Unless... You stalked me. And everyone knows that the kid stalking the the creepy kid, is always creepier than the creepy kid himself." Said with a slight arrogance in his tone.

Those words causing low growl to bubble up from the irkens throat as he stomed out of the room, Dib shouting after him "what!? Can't take the harsh truth!?"

Grumbling under his breath, Zim pulls out his communicator "Gir! Come to the school. It's time."

"Okie dokie!" Came the voice of the spastic little robot from the other end

15 minutes, hearing the bell roaring in his ear, Dib gets up from his seat. "skool's over. Time for zim to receive my revenge." He mumbles to himself with a smirk, eyes tinged with a darkness.

Chapter 1 end

**AN: sorry about the bad ending... But it was the perfect place to cut off at scene change... Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Bye! **


End file.
